


Dorm room visits are.. interesting?

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Ushiten week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It's more comedy than it is fluff, M/M, Mentioned Soekawa Jin, Minor Goshiki Tsutomu, Minor Kawanishi Taichi, Minor Semi Eita, Minor Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu Kenjirou-centric, Shirabu is honestly just really interested in his third years love life for some reason, Shiratorizawa, Ushijima and Tendou are oblivious for the most part, Ushiten Week, mentioned oohira reon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Shirabu never understood why Ushijima allowed Tendou in his room.He never even understood what their relationship status was. So what better way to find out than eavesdropping (by visiting his teammates rooms) whenever Tendou was in Ushijima's room?or5 times Shirabu tried eavesdropping on Tendou and Ushijima while simultaneously harassing other tenants of the dormitory and +1 where Tendou does the exact same thing for Semi and Shirabu.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushiten week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Dorm room visits are.. interesting?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to Day 6 of Ushiten week 2020!  
> First of all, I want to apologize for my later than usual publish.  
> I seem to have lost about half of what I had written and I couldn't find it again, so I had to rewrite it all. Therefore some things may be rushed or just not as good ehe-
> 
> Also! Warnings for this fic include: minor NSFW, minor injury (nothing serious and more to be seen as a 'humorous' thing), more pervy thoughts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Day 6, prompt 1 : 5+1 things

To put it simply, the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball team always lingered in each other's dorm rooms.  
Almost every day you would be able to find one of them slip out of the dorm room they didn't sleep in, just to head into another person's room before actually heading off to their own.

Especially Tendou.  
The exuberant redhead was always seen jumping from room to room, laughing as he got kicked out of one and excused himself out of the other.

Though, whenever Shirabu happened to be on their floor during the time, he would always see Tendou go into Ushijima's room, not leaving until hours later from what he heard from Semi.

He never understood why Ushijima allowed the wild redhead to stay with him, Reon always leaving them alone to join Jin and Yamagata in their room.  
He never understood what their relationship status was.  
So Shirabu went to investigate, only a little.

_**i.** _

Tendou had just waltzed into Ushijima's dorm room right after Reon stepped out, hands full with school books as the door slammed shut.  
Shirabu could only watch and assume, heading into Tendou's shared dorm with Semi right beside Ushijima and Oohira's room so he could hear something through the moderately thick walls.  
Semi looked at him but seemed to just ignore Shirabu, seeing as though the other didn't interact with him whatsoever.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Can you help me with homework?" Tendou's voice was cheerful as he dropped all of his books and notes on to Reon's desk so he wouldn't bother Ushijima's desk.

"Tendou. Yes, if you need help then I will." Came the answer, the olive haired promptly deciding to not make a remark about how messy Tendou was.

"Oh, great! I need help with everything. I don't understand it."

And Ushijima sighed, pushing away his own homework and notes to the corner of his desk before scooting closer to Tendou, who was spinning around in Reon's desk chair.  
"Let's see what you have."

Shirabu continued to strain his ears to hear more of the conversation the two were holding, only hearing Ushijima's muffled talk about the different third year equations and reminders for Tendou to focus instead of looking at his plant.

"Oi, Shirabu-"

"Shhh!" Shirabu's bangs flew in a direction as he aggressively shushed the other third year in the room, ear still pressed against the connecting wall.

"What're you even listening to?" Semi rolled his eyes at the other glare he got, moving away from his desk to join Shirabu in his bunkbed, also pressing his ear against the wall.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Thank you! I think I understand better now." Tendou had just yelled happily, throwing himself against Ushijima and causing them to fly off the swivel chair, Ushijima's back hitting the floor with a loud thump as they stared at each other.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be so delighted with understanding math better." Ushijima responded, sitting up and placing Tendou beside him on the floor instead of in his lap.

"Ushijima is just helping him with homework." Semi muttered, moving away from the wall with a sigh, watching Shirabu still listening closely.

Tendou laughed, bright pink blush evident on his pale skin complexion as he rubbed the back of his neck, getting off the floor in favor of moving to the bed, watching how Ushijima sat back down on his desk chair.

It didn't seem like much more was happening, the room where Ushijima and Tendou were in falling silent as Shirabu pushed himself away from the wall with a sigh, unhappy that he had gotten nothing new about his two upperclassmen.

"You should probably leave before Tendou gets in here yknow. He'll assume a lot of things." Semi muttered, still sat beside his kouhai as he scrolled through his phone, leaning against his propped up pillow.

"Like what?" Shirabu asked, eyebrow raised though he had an idea of what. Tendou knew how skeptically he always watched him walk into Ushijima's room, so if he saw Shirabu in the room right beside Ushijima's, then obviously he'd think that Shirabu was eavesdropping.

"Oh, I don't know. Like-" Shirabu turned his head to the sound of a jiggling doorknob, the door already slightly opening before he made the quick decision to jump into Semi's lap.

"Hey! Semi Se-" Tendou needed about three seconds to stare at the sudden flustered look on his best friends face, the back that undeniably belonged to the second year setters back and their position before the door slammed shut again.

"Whoo! Shirabu and Eita-kun are getting it on, you hear that Wakatoshi-kun?!" Was heard in the hallways as another door out there closed before Semi pushed Shirabu out of his lap, face still bright red.

"What's your problem?!" His voice was hushed but annoyed as he repeatedly pushed his index finger against his kouhais chest.

"What? I didn't want Tendou-san to think that I was eavesdropping on them!" Shirabu's voice was just as heated and hushed as the others, though his face was less red as he pushed the finger away from himself.

"So you thought that making it look like you and I were together was better?!"

Shirabu was about to retaliate with a snarky remark before he paused, the information running through his head.  
He couldn't stop his head from burning a bright red as it finally clicked, hands slapping his cheeks as he looked up, ignoring Semi's stare.

"Fuck!"

 _"Hey, keep it down you two!"_ Came Tendou's voice from the other side of the wall, alongside some knocking.

The two setters could only stare at each other in disbelief.

_**ii.** _

"Sh-Shirabu-san! What are you do-"

"Shut up Goshiki! Mind your business." Shirabu snapped at the first year, climbing up the bunkbeds ladder with a glass in his hand.

"But.. but you're in my ro-"

"Shh!" Goshiki could only stare at his senpai as he pressed the glass to the ceiling, ear pressed right against it.

"Shirabu-senpai, what are you doing?"

"Listening to Tendou-san and Ushijima-san speak. Now shut up."

"Oh. Okay." Goshiki stared up at his upperclassmen for a moment longer before moving to sit down on his desk chair, trying to work on the homework he had been doing before he was interrupted by the loud knocking and Shirabu in general.

Said person groaned quietly, the voices much quieter this time as he tried to block out every other sound in the room, straining to get the soft voices coherent enough to understand, but he managed.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Let's read some Shonen Jump together!" Tendou grinned happily, the door closing behind him as he held up the thick book, almost bouncing as he walked over to Ushijima, who had been sitting on the floor with crossed legs, setting the ball.

"Aw, look at you sitting criss cross applesauce! You're adorable Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou laughed, Ushijima only watching him as he placed the ball away.

"I suppose you are adorable as well then."

"Hah? How?"

"Whenever you laugh, it is very endearing, as much as other people may find it odd." Ushijima said, standing up and grabbing the book from Tendou's hands, the mentioned staring at him in shock.

"Is there something wrong? Have I said something that made you uncomfortable? I apologize-" And so Ushijima got knocked over again, almost falling flat on his back with the force of the hug hadn't there been Tendou's arms wrapped around him.

"Eh.. hurts. Also, you're heavy." Tendou mumbled, wiggling his arms around to get them away from underneath the others back.

"I would suggest you stop throwing yourself at me. It may stop more potential injuries from happening." Ushijima responded, sitting up and grabbing Tendou's arms, pushing up the hoodie sleeves to make sure that they were in tact and that nothing was hurt in the process of falling.

"Oh. It appears you have scratched yourself on the back of your hand. Was that because of the fall? I apologize, again." He mumbled, looking at the little scratch that had begun to swell up red while Tendou seemingly wasn't paying attention at all, face almost as red as his hair.

"Tendou? You're turning hot, are you okay?"

Tendou could only laugh and nod, staying firmly seated in his best friends lap because damn, it was really comfortable and Tendou was enjoying it immensely.  
"Now let's read, Wakatoshi-kun!"

"Very well then."

Though the last part of the conversation couldn't have been heard by Shirabu, seeing as though the boy was holding his ear in pain, laying on the top bunk while Goshiki looked at him in concern.  
"Shirabu-san? Are you okay?"

"God, they fell again! Why do they keep falling to the ground? Are they that stupid?" Shirabu groaned out, trying to rub the ringing in his ear away before glaring at Goshiki.  
"I'm fine. What are you even doing here?"

".. This is my room."

"Ah, right." He sighed, sitting up and pushing the other away in order to climb down and leave the room.  
"Well, thanks Goshiki. I'm leaving now."

"Oh.. okay! Bye Shirabu-san!"

And then the door was shut, Shirabu grumbling under his breath while tightly holding the glass in his hands.

This wasn't giving him any information about his two upperclassmen.  
Nothing!

_**iii.** _

"Shirabu, I appreciate you visiting but is this the only reason you're here.." Yamagata sighed out, staring at the second year who was firmly seated in Jin's desk chair, trying to listen in on Ushijima and Tendou's conversation once more. He was glad that the rooms right beside Ushijima's and Oohira's belonged to teammates of his.

"Hey! No! You can stay in here but don't climb on the desks!" Yamagata was quick to pull the setter off of the desk, pushing him back into Jin's chair and then sighing loudly, climbing up the bunk beds ladder to lay in his bed.  
"Stay here as long as you want, but just shut up, yeah? I'm trying to take a nap. You're lucky that Jin isn't here, he'd be livid that you're touching his things."

"Yes Yamagata-san, thank you." Shirabu's response was quick and muttered as he held his ear against the wall, eyes lighting up slightly.  
This time, he could hear much clearer than usual.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Say, do you have a crush on anyone?" Tendou was dangling from the edge of the top bunk, staring at Ushijima who had been laying in bed reading a book.

"... No, not necessarily. Or I am currently not aware of any feelings other than platonic." Ushijima answered, placing his book away.

"Oh.. is that so? Really? Absolutely no one? But you get confession letters left and right Wakatoshi! What about that cheerleader? What's her name again, Himari-chan? Yeah, I've seen you talk to her before. What about her?" Tendou grinned, face turning red from the way the blood was rushing into his head because of how he was dangling.

"She is a nice person, and the captain of the cheerleading squad. I always make sure to thank her personally for cheering our team on." Ushijima responded, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, that's it? So you don't like her, at all? Except as a friend?" Tendou's eyes widened, and a smile appeared on his face as he sat up, wobbling before face planting on to Oohira's nicely made bed with a sigh.

"Himari is more of an acquaintance than a friend but yes. I do not see her as a romantic love interest." Was the answer, and Tendou grinned into the blanket happily before sighing, sitting up once more and facing the wall.  
"So no one? What about Keiko-chan?"

"The first year who confessed to me last week? No, I do not seek a relationship with her either."

Shirabu scoffed quietly, already knowing what this questioning meant.  
"Jeez, if you like him just say so, Tendou-san." He murmured.

On the other side of the wall, Tendou's head perked up, raising an eyebrow as he moved forwards to press his own ear to the wall.  
Though he kept the conversation going, not wanting to suddenly go silent.

"How about Nagisa-kun? I mean, I don't know if you like guys but I've seen you talk to him a lot too!"

"Tendou, I already said I wasn't aware of any romantic interests. You counting up people I may have interacted with once or twice won't change anything." Ushijima said, amused glint in his eyes and a chuckle slipping past his lips.

Any rational thoughts flew out of Tendou's head as he threw himself back at the sound of Ushijima chuckling. It caused him to fly off the top of the bunkbed, screeching as he hit the ground with a grunt.

".. Oh hey Wakatoshi-kun. What's up?" Tendou seemed a little dazy as he stared up at the other, who leaned over him with concern.

"Tendou? Are you okay? Should I bring you to the nurse?" Ushijima asked, lifting Tendou up and laying him on his bed while still checking over his body.  
"I suggest you stay on bottom next time."

The words that were in the redheads tongue disappeared as he blinked, face going a bright pink as he stared at the other still looming over him.  
"Hah?"

"You should stay on the bottom bunk next time."

Tendou had to do a double take as he stared up at Ushijima.  
".. Excuse me what?"

Ushijima could only furrow his eyebrows, picking Tendou up.  
"This isn't good. You can't seem to understand me fully. Perhaps you hit your head during your fall. I shall bring you to the nurse. It is better to be safe than sorry."

"H-Hey! Wait, Wakatoshi-kun you can't just-" Tendou couldn't say much as he was suddenly pressed against Ushijima's chest, the other opening the dorm door and jogging down the hall with him in his arms.

Shirabu's eyes could only widen so much more as he rushed to the door, tearing it open and therefore causing it to slam against the wall he watched Ushijima and Tendou disappear around the corner.

"Oi, Shirabu. What did I just say about keeping quiet?" Yamagata sounded annoyed, and Shirabu bit his lip slightly.

"I'm sorry, Yamagata-san. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah? Well you did. If you're done here then leave, cause I really, _really_ need to catch up on my sleep."

And so Shirabu left the room, grumbling under his breath just like last time.  
At least he had gotten some information this time, but it was already obvious enough without this.

Tendou liked Ushijima, everyone knew that.

Shirabu felt like kicking a wall.

_**iv.** _

The next time Shirabu managed to find a time where Tendou and Ushijima were together was a little bit more interesting.

"You want me to what?" Kawanishi raised an eyebrow, shivering slightly at the evening air hitting his skin as he watched Shirabu move about the place with a ladder under his arm.

"Just hold the ladder while I stand on it to check what Tendou-san and Ushijima-san are doing!"

".. Shirabu, are you even listening to yourself right now? I get that you're invested into knowing what exactly their relationship status is but I don't think-" Kawanishi stopped at the stare that the other gave him, sighing in defeat.  
"Fine. But if we get into trouble, you're taking responsibility. Oh, and just know that if you die, it's not my fault either. This is super high."

"Yeah yeah."

And that's how Shirabu found himself peaking through the windows of the third years dorm room, barely hearing anything because of the wind blowing. But at least he got a decent view, albeit being blocked by the curtains a bit.  
He watched how Tendou was being himself, laughing and being all playful with Ushijima, while the other gave simple responses and seemed much more relaxed and stoic.  
Though Shirabu noticed a certain intensity in the room, raising an eyebrow at the way everything was happening.  
If only he could hear what was going on.

"Wakatoshi-kun, it's nearing the end of our third year, how do you feel? Are you gonna miss us? The team? Are you worried?"

"I feel fine." Ushijima responded, before taking time to think about the other questions. ".. Of course I will miss my old teammates, and you too Tendou. Although I do not feel worried for any of you, or the team."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I know that us third years already have a plan in mind. And even if some don't, I know that we can get through anything, isn't that so?" Ushijima hummed softly at Tendou's eager nodding. Tendou was smiling slightly while listening to his best friend talk, gripping his shirt where the heart would be.  
It hurt a little that they were all going to be separating, especially after Tendou found his home, his safe haven here but at the same time he was glad to be able to leave with the newfound confidence in him.

"Why aren't you worried about the team?" He asked, voice soft and eyes shut halfways as he watched Ushijima lightly pick at the fuzz on his t-shirt.

"I have faith in our kouhais. I trust in Shirabu to set properly, I know that Kawanishi will learn off of what you have taught him. I believe that Goshiki will be the next ace, a powerful one at that." Ushijima explained, eyes gentle at the mention of the first year.  
"He may not be the best right now, but I'm counting on him. I know he's strong."

"Aw, Wakatoshi-kun. You're so sweet sometimes, yknow?" Tendou sighed, a content smile passing his face as he sat down beside Ushijima on his bed, wrapping an arm around him for a side hug.  
"But you're gonna miss me the most, right Wakatoshi-kun?"

Ushijima chuckled again, nodding.  
"Of course I'll miss you the most, Satori. It's a shame you aren't going to continue volleyball in university, though I admit that I most likely wouldn't be able to play as focused if you were on the other side of the court. And you are a formidable opponent in court as well."

"Toshi, you're such a big flirt. Or well, you give sweet compliments without even thinking. But that's what I love about you." Tendou grinned happily before their heads simultaneously turned towards the window, red pupils glinting when catching a light brown, almost copper-colored flash outside.

"Wakatoshi, did you see that?"

"It was most likely a sparrow. The color seems similar." Ushijima responded with a little shrug, pulling the other in for a gentle kiss and making Tendou's skeptic eyes fall shut.

If only Shirabu had been able to see that.  
He had panicked when they turned their heads towards the window, thinking they had seen him as he stumbled and fell, the ladder (and a certain setter with it) falling on to the second year middle blocker.

A trip to the nurses office was definitely needed, as well as an hour long explanation as to why the hell the two second years were outside at this hour and what on earth they were doing with a ladder outside of the boys dormitory.

_**v.** _

"This can't be it!" Shirabu let out a huff of frustration and anger, throwing his notepad to the side.

"What?" Kawanishi asked from the bed, voice nasally as he held a cold pack to his face.  
The ladder had fallen on his nose and this was still some residue as to what had happened.

Somehow, they (also known as Shirabu) managed to lie to Ushijima and Tendou specifically, stating that they had been trying to save a cat from a tree before all hell broke loose.  
Tendou had asked if the cat was alright and Ushijima was the one to tell them not to do that again, but rather get more people to help.

"Tendou-san has been visiting Ushijima and Oohira-san's room a lot lately, especially when only Ushijima-san was in it and yet they seem as though they are only best friends! We all know that Tendou-san's feelings for our captain is more than just platonic so why is nothing happening?" Shirabu groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you? Cupid? Have you ever thought that they could just be friends? Can't you ask Semi-san about their relationship?"

"No!"

"What no? You and Semi-san are both setters so Tendou-san wouldn't suspect anything if you talked to him."

"I said no!" Shirabu tried cooling his face off by placing it on the cold desktop with a sigh.  
Eventually he got up, shocking the other with the sudden movement.

"I need to see if they're together, right now. Bye Kawanishi." The door to his dorm room was slammed shut, quick footsteps bringing him down the hall, past Goshiki's room to the stairs and up to the third years floor. Shirabu paused as he watched the door close to Ushijima's room, eyes widening.  
He also noticed the arms and legs that belonged to Oohira walk into Yamagata's room, door closing as well.  
Shirabu was quick to walk up to Ushijima's door, seeing as though no one was walking down the halls and pressed his ear to the door.

He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hear the quiet whispering before deciding that he wouldn't be able to anyway.

"Toshi, look. Someone is standing by our door and I can only imagine that it's Kenjirou-kun." Tendou whispered, pointing at the bottom of the door, the tiniest of shadows slipping through the tiny crack.

Ushijima nodded slightly at that, tilting his head as he opened his mouth to call whoever it was out before a hand was slapped over his mouth, making him look over to his boyfriend questionably.

"Let's like, pretend we don't know and pretend we're gossiping about him! Or we could make out and make him feel embarrassed but that's weird, especially since we know he's there. And I know he'll run away." Tendou mumbled, shifting in the others lap as he closed the Shonen Jump they had been reading together, placing it beside them.

"So.. gossip?" Ushijima asked, now understanding to be quiet as he glanced back at his boyfriend, eyes undifferent before nodding at the others confirmation.

"Alright, I'll start." Tendou whispered again before letting out a loud sigh, leaning back slightly before laughing.  
"Wakatoshi-kun! That's not very nice! But you really are brutally honest, aren't you?"

"I am merely saying the truth, I do not understand why you say it isn't nice." Ushijima managed to play along, glancing back at the door as he got up, Tendou instinctively wrapping his legs around the other.

Shirabu's eyes widened slightly at that, pushing himself closer to hear more as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
What on earth were they talking about?

"Oh, this is why I adore you, Toshi. But moving on! Shirabu-kun is quite.. peculiar, isn't he?" Tendou hummed out, allowing his back to be pressed against the bathroom door, looking at the olive eyes with a grin.

"I'm surprised you even understand what that word means, Satori."

Shirabu's eyebrows raised up high this time, now wishing he had his notebook with him.  
Ushijima was using Tendou's given name and Tendou was using a different nickname, this must be important information.  
Ushijima never uses someone's given name!

He couldn't help but snort at the comment from his captain though, shoulders shaking from the silent laughter coursing through him while listening to Tendou's offended squawk.

"Wakatoshi! Don't be mean to your boyfriend!" Tendou grinned as he heard the quietest of gasps from right outside the room, motioning to the other to push them closer.

"I'm just saying that Kenjirou-kun is weird because he's been sneaky lately! Though I don't think it's stealthy enough, considering I know he's standing outside the door right now."

"Wait wha-" Before Shirabu could even finish his sentence, the door was opened on him, making him stumble into the room as he stared at Ushijima and Tendou in shock.

"U-Ushijima-san!" He stared at how Ushijima was holding Tendou up against the wall, eyes widened comically wide as he scrambled to stand up.  
"I-"

"Aw, Kenjirou-kun, look at you! Were you trying to figure something out about us, hm?" Tendou interrupted, silently asking Ushijima to let him go as he bent forward slightly to be at eye level with his kouhai.

"I- what, no!" Shirabu's face was red in embarrassment as he glared at the third year, shrinking back slightly when Ushijima stepped forward.

"Shirabu."

".. Yes?"

"You are aware that this is an invasion of privacy?" Ushijima raised an eyebrow, not bothering to make himself smaller as he looked down at the second year.

"Yes. I apologize." Shirabu was quick to do a bow down to the waist, ears still burning as he heard Tendou laugh.

"Toshi, calm down! You're scaring poor Shirabu!"

"Will you not do it again?" Ushijima instead asked, receiving another 'Yes!' from the younger before nodding contentedly.  
"Good. Then there is no trouble for this. You are dismissed."

And so, Shirabu was allowed to leave, left in a state of shock and confusion as he slowly walked down the stairs, back to his dorm room while feeling Tendou staring holes into his back.

Well.. at least he knew that they were a couple now.  
Mission accomplished in his books.

_**+1** _

"... Satori, is there a reason why you're holding a glass against the wall?" Ushijima asked, watching his boyfriend curve around the desk weirdly to push himself closer to the wall.

"Wakatoshi, quiet down! Semi and Shirabu are in my room, doing weird stuff!" Tendou turned his head slightly, grinning and winking at his boyfriend before his concentration was set back to listening, tongue sticking out slightly as he pulled himself closer.

The only thing Ushijima could do was watch, seeing as though Tendou was sprawled over his desk, the volleyball under his chest for support.  
He sighed quietly, allowing his eyes to rest on his cheerful boyfriend, eyes running over the position and then the different facial expressions the redhead was making while listening.

Mostly just faces of silent "ohhh's" and "ahh's", the others were unreadable in Ushijima's opinion.

"No way!" He heard the hushed whisper, making him raise an eyebrow as he got up, standing beside Tendou to keep an eye on him.

It was silent for a few minutes, Ushijima hearing some quiet rattling and something repeatedly hitting the wall that Tendou was pressing his ear against before swiftly catching the redhead as he suddenly slipped off of the volleyball, glass falling on the desk with a clatter. The other sounds seem to have stopped.

And Ushijima couldn't be more confused as Tendou began to cheer and bang against the wall, laughing loudly.  
"Congratulations Semi Semi! You finally got laid! The horizontal tango! How was it?!" He yelled and Ushijima only furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tendou, I believe that a tango cannot be done horizontally, since the two dancers need to move forwards and backwards. It would only work vertically."

The redhead only laughed harder, still clapping happily in the others arms before a yell in the hallway forced them all to stop.

 _"Everyone shut up! I'm trying to take a nap!"_  
Ah yes, Yamagata's nap time shouldn't be disturbed.

Tendou only muffled his laughter by pressing his lips to Ushijima's.


End file.
